halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Terminal 4 (Halo 3)
La Terminal 4 de Halo 3 es una de las Terminales Forerunner que aparecen en el nivel El Covenant del mismo juego. Ubicación Se encuentra en uno de los niveles superiores de la base de la primera torre escudo. Transcripción en Dificultad Fácil, Normal o Heroica Páginas Fugaces Página 1 //COMUNICADO A TODA LA FLOTA 1/5Cuando la flota haya partido, el personal no de combate debe llevar skin con una clasificación mínima de 12 mientras esté en zonas no restringidas. 14 o menorskin es aceptable en las zonas centrales. Una vez que las operaciones hayan comenzado, el personal de combate deberá usar suempre skin por debajo de 8 mientras estén en las zonas centrales. Página 2 //COMUNICADO A TODA LA FLOTA 2/5Todo el personal de combate ha recibido skin rated at 4 ~ 1 o 6 ~ 1 battle harness dependiendo de su tipo de especialidad militar. Todos los especialistas en plataformas: de armas deben llevar su interface skin en todo momento, para garantizar synchronization. Todas lockers permanecerán cerradas hasta que comience la distribución del equipo posterior al informe. Página 3 //COMUNICADO A TODA LA FLOTA 3/5Los que aún no hayan registrado su equipo key code en la Flota de Mando, deberán hacerlo en cuanto sea posible. El cumplimiento de esta orden no es opcional; el incumplimiento supondrá {~} // EL MENSAJE TERMINA DE FORMA INESPERADA Páginas Estáticas Página 1 // FRAGMENTO 4/7 VERBATIM AND INTERPRETED POST-CATACLYSM B: ¡Algo va mal! Por la noche lo puedo ver, sombras escabulléndose con rapidez, negro sobre las estrellas. ¡Miles de naves! ¡No en una espiral hacia afuera, sino directas hacia la línea! Didacta, es el punto culminante. Ya no se alimenta. Ahora va por ti. Página 2 B: He destruido nuestras naves clave en remoto. Una medida de seguridad. Sin ellas no puedo llegar hasta el Arca. Pero tampoco puede hacerlo la cosa. Estoy atrapado. En un mundo hermoso y vacío. Sus habitantes han sido clasificados, hasta el último de ellos. Son especiales. Incluso en estos últimos momentos, ha merecido la pena el esfuerzo de construir un último portal. Puede que ésta sea nuestra última comunicación. Te lo ruego. Dispara la Matriz. Dispara el arma y que sea lo que deba ser. Página 3 D: Hemos confirmado nuestras observaciones. Las naves supralumínicas infectadas se dirijan hacia varios cúmulos. Ya no es un crecimiento espiral. La cosa contraataca. Las flotas de Supresión, Seguridad y Emergencia están siendo convocadas. Los sistemas están siendo evacuados. El Perjuicio Mendicante ya no se comunica con nosotros. Pero ahora me pregunto dónde estarás.//FIN DEL FRAGMENTO Página 4 D: We've confirmed your observations. Infected supraluminal ships are arrowing inward from several clusters. No more spiral growth. The thing is counterattacking. Suppression, Security and Emergency Circmstance fleets are all being recalled. Systems are evacuating. Mendicant Bias is no longer communicating with us. But now I can guess where you are. // FRAGMENT ENDS Transcripción en Dificultad Legendaria Páginas Fugaces Las páginas fugaces se mantienen. Páginas Estáticas Página 1 MB.05-032.> Es abrumadoramente claro que mis creadores han escogido ignorar el destino them from the threshold se han encontrado cara a cara con la inevitable acción de los procesos químicos autorreplicantes y han decidiendo aceptar su destino o negarlo completamente. LF.Xx.3273.> ¿Puede que hayan encontrado tomar la decisión por ellos? Quizá hayan decidido dejarlo imparcial e independiente; ¿solicitar un árbitro en este momento de gran necesidad? Página 2 MB.05-032.> Me crearon para estudiarte, como si fueras un problema que hay que solucionar. Y lo he hecho hours. Si hubieran querido, podrían haber tomado una decisión exclusivamente en base a esos datos. Pero si tú eres el siguiente escalón en la evolución del universo, ¿quién soy yo, quienes son mis creadores para interponerse en tú camino? LF.Xx.3273.> Necesita Aclaración Página 3 MB.05-032.> siguen dominados por mitos antiguos importa de dónde aseguren que procede su autoridad obstaculiza la senda de la evolución universal y debe ser eliminado. No importan las buenas intenciones, su obstinación ante el inevitable avance de la naturaleza ya no puede tolerarse. Mis creadores han sido inmovable object durante demasiado tiempo. Así que he escogido dedicar mis recursos a lo que es, a efectos prácticos, proverbial irresistible force. Todo lo que tengo es ahora tuyo, para que lo uses como te parezca. Página 4 MB.05-032.> Thus I have chosen to commit my sizable resources to what is, for all intents and purposes,proverbial irresistible force. All that I have is now yours to do with as you see fit. Categoría:Forerunner Categoría:Halo 3 Categoría:Terminales